


I Saw Three Ships

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus’ Christmas night tradition is drinking hot chocolate. He shares it and shares his bed with three different men over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Three Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. This is just for fun.

“Hot chocolate?”

Remus looked up from his book, seeing Sirius already starting towards him with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He marked his page with a scrap of parchment and set the book aside with a nod. “Where did you…?” He was sure he’d scoured the kitchen and found nothing left in the way of chocolate. The kids had eaten everything brought in for Christmas and Remus had finished his already.

“I had Molly pick some up for me the last time she was out,” Sirius said, smiling. “It’s only instant, not the real stuff. But it wouldn’t be Christmas without hot chocolate. So I put it aside in a safe place. Even the twins couldn’t find it.” Luckily, Remus was distracted by the hot chocolate and did not joke about where that place might be.

In anxious expectation, Remus sat up straighter against the pillows and readjusted the blankets piled on top of him in bed. Sirius settled down on the bed beside and handed over a mug. Remus took it in both hands and gulped down a liberal amount. As the warmth and sweetness filled him, he closed his eyes and sighed. Then he turned his head and thanked Sirius with a strong kiss.

When the kiss ended, Sirius licked his lips and smiled back. “I knew you’d enjoy it. You’ve been so tired lately. These winter transformations have always been the hardest on you.” He ran a few fingers through Remus’ brown and grey hair, then slid a hand around Remus’ shoulder, drawing the man closer.

“You know me so well,” Remus said, leaning into Sirius’ touch, his warmth, his sweetness. It was far more wonderful than the hot chocolate, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want the drink. Having both, in fact, was even better.

*

“Hot chocolate?”

Remus nodded and took out his wand, using several spells to clean them off. Then he pulled the blankets up. Even though they were naked and the room was chilly, Snape pushed the blankets off himself. Remus restrained a shiver. “I thought I’d offer, it being Christmas and all. But I take it that means you do not want any, Severus?”

Snape’s lip curled and he shook his head negatively.

He wished he hadn’t asked in the first place. He had been rather sure of the answer anyway as he’d never seen Severus move towards anything overly sweet. A sigh escaped Remus’ lips this time, and he made a face, wishing it hadn’t.

Snape waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, go on and make some if you want it so badly. Just come back to bed afterwards.”

Remus got up, draping a blanket around himself like a toga. He crossed the small room in a matter of feet and had a kettle over the fire in a matter of seconds. “Can I get you anything while I’m up?” he asked as he waited for the water to boil.

Rolling over onto his side, the moonlight caught Snape’s pale body. His long hair fell against the pillows. He closed his eyes. “You already gave me a present today. I need nothing more from you at the moment.”

Remus nodded and carefully stirred coca powder into his hot milk. He liked watching the colors mix. And he liked trying not to hit the sides of the cup with his spoon while stirring. Then he liked licking the spoon clean.

Snape was half asleep by the time Remus returned. He barely flinched as Remus slid back beneath the covers beside him. But he smiled when Remus kissed him and petted his head.

*

“Hot chocolate?”

Remus nodded, grinning back at Bill as he plopped miniature marshmallows into the two cups. “I usually have a cup of it every Christmas night. Even when I was not well off, I would try to save a few knuts for some. It’s tradition.” He sat down on the bed and handed over a cup.

Bill drank, managing to catch one of the marshmallows and exhaling as though laughing with his mouth closed as he quickly swallowed. “Thank you for letting me share in your tradition then,” he said, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Remus’ cheek. “Do you always take marshmallows in it?”

“Oh no,” Remus said, shaking his head. “This is a special treat.” He drank a bit of his and smiled, trying not to blush. “And it’s especially special that you are here to share it with me tonight.”

“I’m honored you let me.” Bill smiled and drank slowly, wanting to show Remus that he really did enjoy drinking with him. “Would you like me to read out loud while we drink?” he asked almost timidly, not wanting to destroy the mood with something outside Remus’ tradition.

“I would like that very much,” said Remus with a nod. He raised his wand and pointed it at the fireplace, uttering a spell to increase the size of the flames. It filled the room with more warmth, and Bill took comfort in it as he snuggled into Remus’ side. Bill retrieved one of the books on his nightstand and began reading.

Soon, Remus was finished with his drink and his eyes wanted to close. He rested his head against Bill’s, his cheek pressing into the long, red hair. “Perhaps we should make all of this our yearly tradition.”

“I’d like that,” Bill agreed, snuggling closer.


End file.
